Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dual printed circuit board assembly, and in particular, a dual printed circuit board assembly, a printed circuit board, and a modular printed circuit board capable of inspecting a connection state.
Description of Related Art
The surface mounted technology (SMT) is a technology for welding electronic components onto a surface of a printed circuit board (PCB). Due to advantages including space saving, high reliability, being suitable for mass production and automation, and low production cost, the surface mounted technology has become the major technology adopted for producing printed circuit boards. The surface mounted technology involves printing solder paste on a surface of a bonding pad of a printed circuit board by using a solder paste printing machine and then disposing an electronic device at the bonding pad. The printed circuit board mounted with the solder paste and the electronic device needs to further undergo a reflow to melt the solder paste to bond the electronic device with the bonding pad of the printed circuit board, thereby completing the assembly and welding.
Similarly, a modular printed circuit board can also be welded onto the main printed circuit board through the surface mounted technology, such that the bonding pad at the bottom of the modular printed circuit board is connected to the bonding pad on the main printed circuit board through solder paste. However, the board warpage phenomenon may occur in the modular printed circuit board and/or the main printed circuit board due to the high-temperature environment or uneven pressure. If the board warpage phenomenon of the printed circuit board occurs in the production process, the device may fail to be bonded due to solder skips. On the other hand, regarding the modular printed circuit board and the main printed circuit board already installed in an electronic apparatus, the two printed circuit boards in the electronic apparatus may not be properly connected due to the cracked solder paste connection points caused by gradual deformation of either printed circuit board. In practice, it is even more difficult to dissemble a sold electronic apparatus to determine whether the board warpage phenomenon occurs in the printed circuit board.